Secretos
by AritzuB
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos,algunos mas que otros... aveces las personas que menos creemos cargan con los secretos mas pesados y dolorosos
1. Chapter 1

**Secretos.**

Hoy era un día más en su vida, otro día más en que cumplir con cada una de sus obligaciones… suspiraba pesadamente mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos que se dirigían a la oficina del presidente.

Estaba cansada, últimamente se había sumergido en su trabajo de tal manera que tenía poco tiempo para siquiera pensar en algo que no fuera su trabajo. Llego frente a las grandes puertas dobles en madera que la separaban de la oficina del presidente… halo la manija y se dio paso dentro de la habitación.

Lo primero que sintió al entrar fue los brazos de alguien que le sujetaban con fuerza contra sí, estaba en shook, no entendía bien lo que pasaba en ese momento solo alcanzaba a ver el cabello de la persona que le abrazaba era rubio… muy hermoso y sedoso luego se dio cuenta que se trataba de una mujer muy bella y agraciada de por cierto! Sobre el hombre de la mujer levanto la vista y detrás de esta alcanzo a divisar una figura masculina alta de gran presencia a medida que lo observo con mayor detenimiento le reconoció no era otro que su querido otou-san: Hizuri Kuu. Lo que significaba que la mujer que aún seguía abrazándola con fuerza no era otra que su esposa Julie… La alegría le invadió de inmediato en conjunto con un poco de temor, después de unos segundos más la mujer se retiró aun sin soltarla.

-Kuu! Nunca me dijiste que nuestra pequeña era tan linda (decía a su esposo con un puchero en su rostro) pequeña soy Julie me hace realmente feliz conocerte por favor llámame oka-san sí! (Cada palabra salía de su boca que estaba adornada con una dulce y gentil sonrisa mientras sus ojos mostraban expectación y felicidad).

Esto alivio a la joven mujer y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. En ese momento Kuu se acercó para abrazar a su hija como él le llamaba para abrazarla mientras le respondía a su esposa.

-Julie querida, te lo dije varias veces pero por alguna razón creíste que solo eran exageraciones mías (decía cada palabra mientras su puchero crecía)

En ese momento la joven noto una presencia que ella muy bien conocía, ese hombre al que admiraba y le agradecía muchas cosas; él estaba sonriendo no era una de sus falsas sonrisas era una sonrisa dulce que le había arrancado la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, el ver a las personas que más quería de esa forma le hacía… feliz y no podía ocultarlo de ninguna forma detrás de su bien construida mascara pero también en su expresión se podía leer nostalgia y anhelos. L a voz de la joven le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Es un placer verlo de nuevo Kuu-san y un honor conocerla julie-san. Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko un gusto conocerla por favor cuide de mi (decía mientras ejecutaba una perfecta y elegante reverencia a la mujer frente a ella)

-Kyoko no quedamos en que me llamarías otou-san?

-Querida si a mi esposo le llamas otou-san a mí me puedes llamar oka-san, además yo siempre quise tener una niña y tú eres tan hermosa ( Julie seguía su monologo dirigiéndose a nadie en especial).

-Es cierto que me lo ha pedido pero… no me parece correcto llamarlos de esa forma, después de todo ustedes son los padres de mi sempai y es descortés con el tratarlos de forma tan familiar. (Le era difícil ocultar el rubor y la vergüenza creciente en su rostro mientras hablaba).

-Kyoko-chan no tienes por qué sentirte de esa manera, mis padres te quieren mucho y yo me sentiría mal si no aceptas su cariño por mi (decía Ren con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia sabiendo que las palabras que había utilizado le harían imposible a ella rechazar la petición de sus padres).

-No por favor Kuon-san no te sientas mal, si no te molesta estaré feliz de llamarlos padres (decía una ahora más avergonzada kyoko si aquello era posible).Ahora que recuerdo señor presidente ¿cuál era el motivo por el cual me necesitaba urgentemente? (preguntaba al hombre que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido, a pesar de su bastante excéntrica vestimenta, hoy iba ataviado con las vestimentas de un maharajá indio).

-Ah! Mogami-san realmente hay dos razones: 1 Kuu estaba muy ansioso por verte al igual que Julie y quisieron darte una sorpresa; 2 Quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante pero creo que puede esperar, luego arreglaremos una nueva cita por ahora podemos disfrutar del reencuentro familiar (comentaba con una sonrisa pícara dirigida a Ren/Kuon).

-Oh entiendo gracias, lo siento de verdad me encantaría quedarme pero tengo que irme pronto porque tengo una sesión fotográfica y debo estar allí en cerca de 45 minutos.

-Kyoko-chan ¿quieres que te lleve? (preguntaba Ren/Kuon).

-¡No! Gracias debes quedarte con tus padres hace mucho que no les ves, debes aprovechar el tiempo con ellos. (Decía algo nerviosa por la extraña reacción que había tenido).

-Kyoko ¿por qué me estas evitando? tengo la impresión que durante los últimos dos meses lo has estado haciendo. (En su rostro se veía la infame sonrisa caballerosa que utilizaba cada vez que estaba realmente molesto). Acaso ¿te disgusto o te he hecho algo malo? (ahora su rostro mostraba una expresión un tanto herida).

-Ren-san ¿cómo podría yo estar disgustada con usted? Después de todo eres mi más preciado sempai, mi querido amigo y mi adorado "Corn" príncipe de las hadas. ( Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios).

-"Corn". (Preguntaron al unísono los otros 3 individuos que se encontraban en la habitación).

-Es una larga historia. (Decía Ren/Kuon algo apenado).

-¿Hada? ¿Corn? Definitivamente quiero escuchar esa historia Kuon. (Preguntaba con una sonrisa Julie mientras miraba de uno a otro).

-Me gustaría escucharla de nuevo a mí también (se le escapaban algunas carcajadas mientras lo decía) de verdad es una interesante historia pero tengo que irme ahora, no quiero llegar tarde.(se despedía de todos con una de sus muy propias y educadas reverencias).

Salió rápidamente dejando a un acorralado Ren/Kuon y unos muy interesados Kuu,Lory y Julie en la historia de "Corn el hada".

Estando ya de camino a su siguiente trabajo ya no pudo contenerse más y lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas las mismas que habían estado asfixiándola durante todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro de esa habitación. Sus emociones eran un caos, últimamente eran más difíciles de controlar todo desde el momento que conoció la verdad detrás de la persona más admirada por ella…

FlashBack.

Se encontraban en su habitación de hotel, ella estaba preparando algo que comer para Caín había sido un día agotador para él, hubo muchas escenas importantes y ella quería asegurarse de que comiera y descansara bien para que recuperara sus energías. Cuándo la comida estuvo lista la sirvió y llevo los platos a la pequeña mesa en la habitación en ese momento Caín tomo su muñeca firmemente cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta de que frente a ella ya no estaba su hermano ahí se encontraba su sempai.

-Kyoko… Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante… necesito que me escuches hasta el final y después de eso aceptare cualquiera sea tu reacción. (La seriedad y el miedo en sus ojos la alerto, se sentó dispuesta a oír lo que él tenía que decirle).

A medida que su relato avanzaba y le contaba que él era Corn, que él era el preciado hijo de su otou-san Kuon; su adolescencia turbulenta lo sucedido con Rick, las palabras de Tina, el cómo había nacido el Tsuruga Ren que todos conocían… Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y en ese momento, viendo a ese hombre que ella admira al borde de quebrarse en pedazos, solo pudo acertar a abrazarlo con fuerza y tratar de mostrarle que no había por qué temer, que ella no lo odiaría, no lo juzgaba y que estaba feliz de verle otra vez, que fuese parte de su vida. Luego de algún tiempo no sabe exactamente cuánto, siguieron hablando tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su viejo amigo.

Fin FlashBack.

De eso ha pasado algún tiempo ya quizás dos meses, pero la verdad es que después cuando estuvo sola se dio cuenta de cuan parecidos eran, del dolor, el miedo y la tristeza con la que luchaba el cada día y entonces el miedo la ataco. No, no era posible que las cosas fueran así ella sabía que debía alejarse de él, temía hacerle daño, sabía que le haría daño porque él no era el único con grandes y oscuros secretos. Ella no podía dejar de sentir miedo, sabía muy bien cuanto más oscuros eran sus secretos y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlos con nadie; sus secretos la atormentaban y si llegaran a revelarse seria el comienzo de una caótica cadena de eventos que lastimaría a las personas que más quiere y le daban fuerzas para continuar día con día, le aterraba pensar que se alejaran, la abandonaran al conocerlos porque si eso sucedía sería ponerle fin a su existencia como Mogami Kyoko… como todos la conocían.

**Mi primer fic, agradezco comentarios y apreciaciones; ahora espero que lo hayan desfrutado, actualizare tan pronto mi musa me regale un capitulo mas para esta historia. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaro no soy dueña de Skip Beat es obra de Yoshi Nakamura Sensei.**

**Y comenzó…**

La oscuridad de la noche llenaba cada rincón, asfixiando cualquier remanente de luz a su paso, mientras se expande rápidamente a través del tiempo y el espacio. Solo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento que a su paso mece los árboles y se arremolina entre sus ramas, el canto de algunos insectos; cada sonido inunda sus oídos ahora bien despiertos y alertas al igual que el resto de sus sentidos. Su respiración pesada y sonora retumba en las paredes que le rodean; lo único en su mente en este momento es huir, encontrar una salida de este lugar que le asfixia a cada segundo que pasa. El miedo se apodera de cada célula de su ser; corre a toda prisa de un lado a otro desesperada, aún no hay salida...

Puede sentir en su garganta el pulso errático de su corazón que no le deja gritar, no importa cuánto intente gritar no sale un solo sonido de su garganta; sin importar cuanto corra o hacia a donde… no hay salida aun. Las ventanas están cerradas y las puertas que están abiertas no la llevan a la salida, en ese momento entre las sombras lo vio… era una silueta que aduras penas se podía definir. ¿Hace cuánto está allí? ¿Qué o quién es? ¿Qué quiere de mí? Una y mil preguntas cruzaban como ráfagas por su mente, entonces lo entendió debía huir de esa presencia alejarse rápido de ella, podía sentirlo… el peligro. El horror chocaba de frente con ella, haciendo temblar su cuerpo como una hoja en una ventisca, nuevamente se halló corriendo tratando de escapar de esa silueta que aunque no veía estaba segura venia tras ella…

Sentía que pronto sus piernas cederían ante el cansancio, el miedo no la abandonaba y cada vez se calaba más profundo en su ser, ya no sabía qué hacer, en ese instante logro divisar frente a ella una puerta tomo toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo y utilizo toda la voluntad que le restaba a su mente para alcanzarla… la alcanzo, de inmediato halo la manija y pudo sentir el alivio recorrer su cuerpo cuando la puerta se abrió y logro ver luz que venia del exterior ahora solo la separaban unos cuantos pasos de su libertad ahora podría escapar de ese lugar…

Thud… el sonido recorrió su cuerpo, logro ver como desaparecía frente a sus ojos la luz mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe; sintió unas manos alrededor de su cuello, lagrimas dejaron sus ojos a la velocidad que sus esperanzas desaparecían. Notaba como le faltaba el aire, justo en el momento que pensó todo acabaría una luz cegadora inundo la habitación seguida de un fuerte estruendo provocado por un rayo….

El reloj al lado de su futon marcaba las 4:45 am, estaba empapada en sudor afuera una tormenta arreciaba mientras caía con fuerza bruta sobre la ciudad… ¿había sido una pesadilla? O tal vez era algo más. No lo sabía, no quería saberlo; las siluetas de los edificios bailaban en la habitación esporádicamente iluminada por los relámpagos, afuera los sonidos de los truenos y las gotas de lluvia sobre los tejados y la calle, podía sentir la humedad… había sido una larga noche. La tormenta, la pesadilla habían traído consigo el pálido recuerdo de épocas pasadas; algunas demasiado lejanas para recordarlas, otras grabadas a fuego pero que se resistía a recordar porque dolían demasiado. Decidió que lo mejor era levantarse total hoy sería un día largo e interesante, no podía dejarse afectar por esto.

Hoy tendría dos sesiones fotográficas temprano en la mañana y luego grabación de Box-R, terminaría con su trabajo quizás a eso de las 4:00 pm a esa hora se encontraría con Julie-san. Habían quedado de encontrarse y tener una tarde de chicas, solo madre e hija no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo, nunca antes había vivido tal experiencia y le hacía mucha ilusión. Estaba realmente entusiasmada con la idea aunque no lo reconociera, era feliz de que alguien la considerara su propia hija, en ese momento una punzada de dolor la invadió si tan solo su madre la hubiese querido un poco, si tan solo ella hubiese sido lo suficiente buena quizás… tan solo quizás todo sería distinto.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño a tomar una ducha pronto comenzaría su día laboral, cuando salió pudo observar su reflejo en el espejo… se sorprendió con lo que vio ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Cuántas cosas han cambiado? ¿Cuánto he cambiado yo? Noto por primera vez cuanto cambio había experimentado su ser, pero ese cambio no le molestaba le había regalado un poco de seguridad sobre sí misma, le había hecho descubrir el amor y la pasión por su trabajo, había encontrado personas a las que atesora y que la quieren realmente por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sentir que quizás la vida no era tan despiadada como lo había sido antes…

Cuantas vueltas da la vida tiempo atrás jamás habría imaginado estar hoy aquí, que ironía nunca puedes anticipar su flujo perpetuo; de algún modo siempre le ha parecido que la vida juega con ella, parece ser su fascinación moverla de un lado al otro con sus cambios drásticos y crueles pero ahora parece estar sonriéndole y dándole la oportunidad de al fin encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer y no piensa desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Varias horas después se encontraba en su camerino cambiándose de nuevo en sus ropas en menos de 20 minutos se encontraría con julie-san no podía esperar…

-Kyoko querida (saluda la mujer efusivamente mientras la abraza).

-Oka-san ¿te he hecho esperar?

-Oh querida claro que no, cuéntame adonde quieres ir primero (comentaba mientras sus facciones se estrechaban con una sonrisa).

Julie le guio de tienda en tienda obligándole a ser su modelo para cada prende que le gustaba, al final del día estaba realmente cansada definitivamente salir de compras con una de las modelos más famosas del mundo es algo de locos…

A la hora de la cena se encontraron con Kuu y Kuon quienes llevaban disfraces para no ser reconocidos, el restaurante a Kyoko le pareció ostentoso, la comida iba muy bien el ambiente era ameno hasta que…

-Vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí… Kyoko justo la persona que quería ver (decía el joven rubio con una sonrisa cínica plasmada en su cara).

-Shotarou…

-Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí, no me digas has encontrado a quien venderte ahora solo para poder ganar un poco de fama ja que bajo has caído.

-Que estupideces estas diciendo deja de compararme contigo y por favor no insultes a mis amigos de esa manera. Por una vez en tu vida shou compórtate como un adulto.

-Oh ahora son tus amigos jaja que más se puede esperar de alguien como tú solo puedes ser una puta como tu madre pensé que te conocía…

-Me importa realmente poco lo que pienses de mi pero es cierto realmente no me conoces ni poco además nunca te intereso.

-Ahora que lo mencionas donde desaparecías durante vacaciones todos los años a don…

-Shou lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia así que te pido por favor cierres tu gran boca y desaparezcas.

En ese momento las tres personas que habían quedado totalmente sorprendidas por la repentina aparición del cantante reaccionaron.

-Joven realmente creo que ha quedado claro que ninguno de nosotros tiene intenciones de seguir en esta conversación y le agradecería se retirara (con tranquilidad casi mortuoria hablaba Kuu).

Shou al notar la figura alta que se desplegaba frente a el decidió que esta conversación la seguiría luego, con esto dio media vuelta aun con su enojo a flor de piel y dejo el lugar. Mientras tanto en la mente de Kuon se seguía repitiendo una parte de la corta conversación-si se le puede llamar asi-la referencia a la madre de Kyoko y la pregunta por su paradero durante vacaciones no se supone que ella no tiene relativos… en ese momento una voz lo saco del tren de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento muchísimo no era mi intención arruinar la cena por favor perdonen mi falta de compostura (hacia una gran reverencia mientras su rostro mostraba real arrepentimiento).

-Kyoko-chan no tienes por qué disculparte ninguno de nosotros podía saber que esto sucedería (Kuon sonreía para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien).

-Es cierto no tienes que preocuparte por esto ahora sigamos comiendo (invitaba Julie al resto).

La comida continuo agradablemente pero en las mentes de Kuon y Kyoko se libraba una batalla mental sobre los últimos sucesos. Después de terminar la cena Kyoko al fin pudo regresar a su habitación el cansancio era grande pero estaba preocupada…

-No puedo permitir que las cosas se salgan de control. ¡Oh Dios realmente necesito ayuda¡

Este y otros tantos pensamientos le arrullaron hasta quedarse profunda callendo nuevamente en un mundo de sueños aun inocente de la tormenta que se avecina…

**Segundo capitulo veamos cómo se mueve la historia de aquí en adelante espero sea de su agrado, así que disfruten acepto ideas sobre cuáles pueden ser los secretos de nuestra heroína¡**

**Hasta la próxima Aritzu…**


End file.
